


Sensitive

by pandacchii



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20208658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacchii/pseuds/pandacchii
Summary: G’raha had a sensitive body. And no, not just the way he would break into tears, his face flushing every time you call his name.No, he was sensitive to touch, to kisses upon his skin, light touches that barely grazed the surface.On this particular day, the Warrior of Light was testing just how sensitive his body was.





	Sensitive

G’raha had a sensitive body. And no, not just the way he would break into tears, his face flushing every time you call his name.

No, he was sensitive to touch, to kisses upon his skin, light touches that barely grazed the surface. 

On this particular day, the Warrior of Light was testing just how sensitive his body was.

The Exarch laid in bed, clothes disheveled, and his eyes as wide as plates. The Warrior of Light hovered over him, with a mischievous grin.

“Doesn’t this feel good?” They said in a low voice, licking their lips as they saw G’raha trembling beneath them. 

“I didn’t say it did no- AH !!!” He cried, his voice raising an octave. 

The Warrior on top of him had moved their hand to his ear, caressing the fold between their fingertips. They rubbed the velvety skin in circles, their thumb rubbing gentle and sensual circles into the tip.

Each tiny circle with just the right amount of pressure made G’raha lean into the touch, biting his lip between his teeth as he made a sound not too far from a moan. Soon, his whole head had pressed against the Warrior’s hand, head bumping into it again desperate for more.

The Hero couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle, giving in to his wishes. They leaned forward, placing kisses along the tip, the side, the bottom of his ear, giving it a tiny nibble.

G’raha squirmed under their touch, his other hand grasping at the front of his robes, a tent starting to pitch in the fabric.

His breath hitched as the Warrior gave one final bite to his ear, a little harder this time.

“I see you’re feeling good down there as well,” they whispered into his ear, their breath tickling the fine russet fur.

His cheeks reddened, glancing over at the Warrior’s face who was so, so close to his own.

“I couldn’t help it when you’re doing that to my ears…” He pouted, letting out a whine as his lover moved down to his crystallized neck, licking a line down from the top to his collarbone.

“There, there,” they hushed, moving their hand down to the bulge that kept growing. “I’ll take care of it.”

The Exarch could only nod, squeezing his eyes shut as he grabbed onto the Warrior for support, bunching their clothes into his fingers.

“P-please hurry, I can’t last much longer like this,” he whined, his breath becoming erratic.

“So impatient,” the Warrior teased, moving their other hand to grab his chin, letting their tongue sweep over his lips. As their tongue worked upon his mouth, their hand occupied with his groin released it from his small clothes. 

G’raha gasped into their kiss as the Warrior firmly gave his shaft a long stroke, their thumb rubbing the slit of his tip. Precome had leaked onto their finger, as they circled it along the tip, the head soon becoming moist and dripping with it.

The Exarch moaned into the kiss with every touch they made, his tongue stopping as he tried to contain the pleasure he felt deep within his belly. However, even if he had stopped kissing back, it didn’t mean the Warrior had done the same.

They gripped his chin even tighter, letting their tongue roam his mouth freely as he was occupied. Applying pressure on the inside of his teeth, letting it slide alongside his tongue.

He was being tormented from both his mouth and his dick, the pleasure overriding everything else. 

The Warrior pumped it within their hands, the pace quickening as G’raha could no longer stand the kiss, leaning back with his eyes shut, his whole body shivering in pleasure. Goosebumps had risen along his arms, one hand still tight against the Warrior’s clothes.

They could feel the heat rising from within their palm, G’raha’s shaft growing thick and heavy within him. He was close, and just on the verge of breaking.

“Come for me,” they whispered into his ear, G’raha moving his hips relentlessly into their hand.

“Mmm!!” He responded, breathing erratic as he finally cried out his orgasm, releasing into the Warrior’s hand.

They pumped it for several moments longer, letting all of it release into their hand.

When he had finished, all of G’raha’s limbs turned to jello, and fell back on the bed with a thump. 

“How are you so good at this every time?!” He cried, looking over at his lover who sat on the corner of the bed, wiping their hands with a gentle smile.

They laughed, leaning over to give him another kiss on his lips. 

“Because I love you, and know all your sensitive spots,” they whispered against his lips. “Now, my turn?” They said with their head cocked, beaming at him.

All the exhaustion had faded from his body as he leaned back up, cupping his hands against the Warrior’s cheeks. He deeply kissed them back, his hands entangling into their hair.

“Now your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trying not to write as much about the Warrior of Light to keep it as ambiguous as I can!!! So sorry for chop off at the good part. Maybe someday I'll be able to do it efficiently!


End file.
